


Wine and Ethics

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe (Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen), Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, implied future KuroFai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fai would never sleep with his boss, as such a thing was frowned upon and unethical, amongst other things, but neither of them planned on sleeping tonight.</i>
</p>
<p>AKA I can't believe I just wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this happened. It wasn't supposed to be porn. But now it's porn. I'm... //gestures helplessly

Sleeping with your boss was unethical and unprofessional and Fai would never do such a thing.

Lounging half naked in silk bathrobes on your boss’ opulent couch while passing a(nother) bottle of very nice wine between the two of you was, however, very much something Fai would do. Was doing. Would probably keep doing.

This wasn’t the first time he and Yuuko had polished off a few bottles of wine together, scantily clad in a smoky room with nothing but their idle chatter and the staticy music of an old radio between them and it wouldn’t be the last by his wager.

“Fai, darling,” Yuuko said, her voice as smoky as the air around them and as rich as the wine heavy on his tongue. “Pass me the bottle.” 

Fai felt the slightly cool brush of Yuuko’s toes along his calf, down from his knee and back up, slowly, halfway up the inside of his thigh. Her fingers brushed his as she took the wine and the way she drank it -- gulping smoothly from the bottle itself, darkly painted lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle -- commanded his attention. 

It wasn’t as if he was about to try and look away. This was the point. To look, to touch, to melt into each other’s space and mingle until lines began to blur. 

Her skin was paler than Fai’s own fair complexion and her inky black hair fell around her like an ethereal cloak, lending her a ghostly air as smoke curled from her pipe, coiling around her like a serpent. Looking into her eyes you would think her capable to sucking the very soul out of you, and when she was done you’d thank her. Yuuko was beautiful, if more than a little intimidating. 

Fai watched a stray drop of wine, dark enough to look like blood, spill down her slender neck. His eyes followed it as it dipped into the hollow of her collarbone, leaving faintly dyed skin in its wake. With its downward momentum it crested the swell of one of her breasts, but before it could slink into her cleavage, lost, Fai leaned forward and caught it with a flick of his tongue.

Yuuko hummed, her lips still pressed to the mouth of the bottle, the ends of them turned up in a sly smile. Fai didn’t move away from her, casting his eyes up and returning the smile with one of his own, let it creep slowly over his features while painted nails slid into his hair and scratched pleasantly across his scalp. The gentlest of pushes commanded him downwards and it was an easy thing to slide open Yuuko’s robe as he traveled lower. 

He pressed sloppy kisses into the soft skin of her stomach, the hollow of her navel, the arch of each hipbone. He kissed and licked down the inside of her thigh, skin warm and damp with sweat and arousal. At the insistent rolls of her hips Fai pressed his mouth against her, one long, slow swipe with the flat of his tongue earning him a pleased moan and the sound of a wine bottle being set down safely on a table.

Fai would never sleep with his boss, as such a thing was frowned upon and unethical, amongst other things, but neither of them planned on sleeping tonight.

Yuuko liked it slow, broad even strokes of the tongue, plenty of pressure. She rolled her hips, gripping Fai’s hair just enough to make it clear she wanted him to stay put as they found a rhythm that worked for both of them. One of Fai’s hands stayed on her hip, blunt nails gently dragging against sensitive skin. His other slid up to fondle her breast, rolled a dusky nipple between his fingers. One of Yuuko’s legs lifted and came to rest over his shoulder and she spread her legs further apart.

“Mm, just like that, yes,” she purred. “You’re so, mm, talented Fai. _Ahh_ , nearly… there…”

Even on the edge of orgasm Yuuko sounded composed, and Fai had to admit he was envious. He’d have been concerned that Yuuko hadn’t properly enjoyed herself if he’d taken her for the type of woman of fake it, but Yuuko was the sort of woman who would sooner direct you on each precise movement or take matters into her own hands (quite literally). That he was not interrupted at all, and in fact complimented, was enough proof that he was doing well enough.

The leg hooked over his shoulder and the hand in his hair urged him closer as Yuuko rolled her hips once more, grinding against Fai’s face while he worked her though her orgasm. A sweet, gasping sound fell from her lips and Fai could feel her toes curling against his back. He eased himself back, mouth and chin wet and arousal churning in his gut. He could have stayed down there for hours, had once, happily going between Yuuko and a bottle of sweet wine. But there were other things on the menu tonight.

Yuuko wasted no time. She lifted her leg, pulling it off of Fai’s shoulder and pressing him back against the couch. A pink tongue darted across dark lips and red eyes made Fai feel like prey before a wolf, an instinctual shiver running up his spine. It was a thrill and no one could give him such a feeling as Yuuko could. 

She stood, slid the belt from her robe, smooth fabric slipping free like water through fingers, and looped it around the back of his neck. She used it to pull him close, face to face, close enough that their lips brushed against each other. Her tongue flicked out over his lips, a tease. 

It was easy to shift so that he was sat on the couch properly, if a bit slouched. Yuuko climbed on to his lap easily. Her long limbs moved with the grace of a dancer that Fai would always find captivating. His hands found her hips, stroked up and down her flank as she ground down into his lap, still slick and sinnfully warm against him. He didn’t fight the fully body shudder that coursed through him, leaving heat in its wake and setting fire in his belly and across his skin.

“Give me your hands,” Yuuko said, leaned in so her warm breath ghosted against his ear. She guided his hands around her back and with deft fingers used her freed belt to tie his wrists together. “There we go,” she hummed, checking the tightness of her knot and the binding on Fai’s wrists. Fai trusted her competence, she wouldn’t hurt him.

When she pulled a condom out of her robe pocket Fai couldn’t help but laugh, though. “Oh, you wicked woman, you had this planned the whole time.”

The gleam in her eyes as she tore open the foil package was amused. “I plan for everything, darling,” she said. “I’ve had an itch for a while now, and you’re always so willing to scratch it for me.”

All of that was plenty true, Fai figured, and he wasn’t complaining. He groaned quietly as she rolled the condom on him, fighting to keep still, though she didn’t make it easy with a mouth on his neck trailing lower, slow enough to be called leisurely. Dangerously clever woman that Yuuko was she knew all the right ways to push Fai’s buttons to have him shaking apart in her hands. Just the barest graze of teeth against the tendons of his neck as she sunk slowly on to him.

With his hands tied behind Yuuko’s back all he could do was keep her steady as she rode him, languidly moving against him, the roll of her hips smooth, taking him deep and driving him mad. Yuuko was warm when they were together, nothing but liquid heat, her tongue licking his skin like a flame, her teeth sparks of fire where they nipped at him. 

“Yuu~ _ko_ ,” Fai moaned. His head was thrown back and he was arching up into her, the heels of his feet dug into the plush carpet beneath him and he did his best and thrust up. He snapped his hips up to match each roll of Yuuko’s hips.

With a hand in his hair she brought his face to her breast. “Mouth,” she ordered, and Fai took personal satisfaction in her breathlessness.

He traces swirling patterns with his tongue over and around her nipple, sucked a mark, stormy purple against her milky skin. He teased with his teeth, oh so gently closing them, the lightest of pressure, coupled with a quick flick of his tongue. Above him Yuuko moaned, pressed down harder into his lap, clenched around him inside of her. 

He was close, he could feel it in his groin, in the tightness of his skin and the shallowness of his breath. “Yuuko, Yuuko please,” he keened, hips stuttering as he panted helpless into her bosom.

One thin arm snaked between them, Yuuko’s nails trailing faint red lines down Fai’s chest. Fai’s hands being indisposed of Yuuko began touching herself, fingers easily working as she rode Fai faster, clenching around him with delicious wet heat. He close, so close he just needed to wait, just until Yuuko-

“Ahh! Ahh, _Fai_!” Yuuko’s climax was breathless, her voice rough and nothing but indecent. The hand in his hair pulled, long fingers tangled in sweat damp locks, and Fai came with a wordless moan as he pulled Yuuko close with the meager, awkward leverage he had. The world blurred and nothing but the feel of Yuuko in top of him, around him mattered.

\--

Hours later, night dark and stars twinkling overhead Fai pulled on his shoes. “Lovely as always, Yuuko-sensei,” he smiled. “I’ll see you at school monday, yes?”

Yuuko had yet to dress herself, she’d barely straightened her robe out when she’d stood to walk him to the door, one side already slipping off her slender shoulder and threatening to expose half her chest to anyone who might peer inside the window. She didn’t seem to care though. “Of course,” she said, took a pull of her pipe. “And I had a lovely time as well.”

With a flourish and a playful kiss to the hand Fai swept out of Yuuko’s home and out into the night, set on his own home. He still had some assignments that needed grading and a brother that needed calling now that the time in Italy was reasonable. Plus, there was tell of a new teacher joining them soon which was all kinds of exciting.

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn’t see the way Yuuko watched him go. “That was a good, last hurrah,” she said to no one in particular as she closed her door.


End file.
